Lucina (SSBWU/3DS)
This article is about Lucina's appearance in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. For other uses, see Lucina. Also, for information about the character of whom Lucina is a clone, see Marth (SSBWU/3DS). Lucina is a character from the Fire Emblem series, specifically Fire Emblem: Awakening, '' and is an unlockable character in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. ''She was confirmed during a live stream alongside Captain Falcon and Robin on the official ''Super Smash Bros. website on July 14th, 2014, making her the only unlockable character to be revealed before SSB4's release. Lucina currently ranks 14th on the tier list. Lucina possesses a fast attack speed, disjointed range, and consistent damage potential, making her an easier character to play as than Marth. However, she is susceptible to projectile camping, and her lower range and KO potential does not place her nearly in the same status as Marth. How to Unlock 3DS *Play 40 matches. *Complete Classic Mode as Marth, or Robin. After completing either option, Lucina must be fought and defeated on Arena Ferox Wii U *Play 30 matches. * Beat Classic Mode on Intensity level of 5.5+. Afterwards, Lucina must be fought and defeated on Coliseum. Attributes Strengths *Note: The following strengths are Lucina's when compared to Marth * Smaller target, making her more difficult to hit * Consistent damage with all parts of blade * Higher shieldstun with attacks * Consistent knockback with attacks * More effective Forward Aerial, being difficult to punish * More effective KO moves, with no requirement of spacing and being more powerful than Marth's souspotted attacks * More consistent damage with combos due to no sourspots * Lower learning curve *Note: The following strengths are shared between the two characters * Great overall mobility * Fast startup on attacks * Good range of attacks * Special Moves are extremely versatile * Strong edgeguarding ability Weaknesses *Note: The following weaknesses are Lucina's when compared to Marth * Lack of a tipper makes her attacks inferior should Marth succeed in connecting sweetspotted attacks * Shorter range on attacks due to size of blade * Pressured more easily * Cannot KO as early *Note: The following weaknesses are shared by both characters * Lacks a projectile * Can be trapped in combos easily * Little defense against relieving juggling pressure * Attacks have high ending and landing lag * Struggles against shields * Can be punished if attacks are improperly spaced * Poor grab game * Can be edgeguarded due to easily intercepted recovery Summary ] Lucina is a Forward Smash 'type of character, having versatile options for inflicting damage before KO'ing them with powerful moves. Like Marth, she boasts great overall mobility, being able to quickly move in the air and on the ground. She also possesses low startup lag and great range on attacks. Lucina is also a potent edgeguarder The main difference between the two however is that Lucina lacks a tipper. This can work in her favor, because all of her attacks have no sourspots and therefore have consistent damage, which allows her to KO more effectively without the need of spacing. Her combos, though they cannot set up as effectively with sourspots, can inflict consistent damage. Lucina also inflicts higher shieldstun with attacks, which make them safer on block. Overall, Lucina's advantages allow her to fare better in certain matchups than Marth, and her straightforward playstyle makes Lucina a better starting choice for players than Marth. Lucina's Special Moves also share the same qualities as Marth, if not having slight advantages. Shield Breaker, which can inflict high shield damage even when uncharged, is easier to perform due to a lack of sourspot. Dancing Blade remains a versatile combo option as Lucina can mix up the options to rack up damage or land KO's. Dolphin Slash has very high knockback and quick startup, making it a good recovery option. Counter provides Lucina the opportunity to reverse attacks with 1.2x the initial damage. However, because of a lack of a tipper, Lucina's attacks can be outclassed by Marth's tipped attacks. Because of this, Lucina cannot reliably KO under 100%, whereas Marth can KO at 75% with a tippered attack. Lucina is also susceptible to projectile-heavy fighters, and can be punished heavily if attacks are improperly spaced. Lucina, like Marth, have a very poor grab game, which cannot lead to KOs or combo options, and her recovery, while somewhat versatile, can be edgeguarded by an opponent with more options. Overall, players can afford to be more aggressive with Lucina when fighting opponents, and play similarly to Marth by relying on her quick movement and attacks. However, players should also be aware of the necessity of fighting closer as Lucina and more reliance on combos to rack up damage for potential KO's. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal * Standard Combo: Slashes twice upward. 4%, 4%. * Side Tilt: Slashes broadly in front of her. 9%. * Up Tilt: Slashes in an upwards arc. 6% - 7%. * Down Tilt: A quick stab low to the ground. 8%. * Dash attack: Slashes in front of her. 9% Smash Attacks * Side Smash: Slams sword to the ground. Uncharged: 14% - 15%. Fully charged: 20%. * Up Smash: Thrusts sword upward. The ability deals more damage if Lucina lands the hit on a ground opponent that is behind her. Uncharged (air): 14%. Fully charged (air): 19%. Uncharged (ground): 17%. Fully charged (ground): 24%. * Down Smash: Swipes the area around her, forward and then backward. Similar to Link and Pit's down smash. First slash: Uncharged: 9%. Fully charged: 13%. Second slash: Uncharged: 14%. Fully charged: 19%. Other attacks * Aerial Attacks * Neutral Air: Slashes twice in front of her horizontally, then slashes once at her back. It is very likely that both frontal slashes will hit. First frontal slash: 2%. Second frontal slash: 6%. Back hit: 6%%. * Front Air: Slashes quickly in a forwards arc. 8%. * Up Air: Slashes upwards in an arc. 9%. * Down Air: Slashes in a downward arc. 11% - 13%. Can meteor with good timing. * Back Air: Slashes upwards at her back. 9%. Grabs and Throws * Pummel: A quick kick. 2%. * Up throw: Hurls enemy upward. 4%. * Frontal throw: ''Ditches ''enemy on the ground. 4%. * Back throw: ''Ditches ''enemy to her back. 4%. * Down thow: Slams opponent on the ground. 5%. Special Moves Taunts *'Up Taunt: Holds the Parallel Falchion across her body and "Come at me!" Based on her official artwork, which is in turn based on her Awakening ''artwork as Marth *'Side Taunt': Lucina spins, sheathes Falchion and says, "I cannot lose." *'Down Taunt': Lucina puts on her mask, makes a pose, then takes it off. LucinaTaunt1.JPG LucinaTaunt2.JPG LucinaTaunt3.JPG On-Screen Appearances * Warps onto the stage and draws the Parallel Falchion while taking off her mask. LucinaOnScreenAppearanceSSB4.gif Idle Poses * Holds her hand to her chest and breathes. * Brushes her hair out of her face. LucinaIdlePose1WiiU.jpg LucinaIdlePose2WiiU.jpg Victory Poses * Holds the Parallel Falchion into the air before bringing it to her side while saying, "Father, I've won." ** If Ike is present in the match, Lucina will say, "And they call you the Radiant Hero?" * Swings the Parallel Falchion twice before holding it across her body while saying, "The future is not written!" Based on her official artwork, which is based off her ''Awakening ''artwork as Marth. * Sheathes the Parallel Falchion while turning to the side and saying "You'll never defeat me!" ** If Marth is present in the match, Lucina will say, "This is the Hero-King?" Lucina-Victory3-SSB4.png Lucina-Victory-SSB4.png Lucina-Victory2-SSB4.png In competitive play ''To be added Other features To be added Trophies :Lucina ::Chrom's daughter and the future Princess of Ylisse. When she arrives from a doomed future seeking to prevent it from ever happening, she goes by the name Marth before her identity is revealed. She fights much like her adopted namesake, but her entire blade is equally powerful instead of having a more powerful tip. :*Fire Emblem: Awakening (02/2013) :Lucina (Alt.) ::Lucina's moves are much like Marth's, but there are subtle differences. With Marth, you need to try to hit with the tip of his sword, but Lucina's sword is equally powerful all along the blade. Her Shield Breaker move lets her attack opponents and break their shields at the same time. Charge it fully to shatter shields in one hit. :*Fire Emblem: Awakening (02/2013) :Critical Hit (Lucina) ::In Lucina's Final Smash, she raises her sword high before dashing swiftly forward to deliver a deadly blow to whomever she makes contact with first. Even if their damage is low, this strike is powerful enough to take out foes in a single hit. Just make sure you don't dash off the stage when you use it in midair! LucinaTrophy3DS.png|Classic (3DS) LucinaExTrophy3DS.png|Alt. (3DS) LucinaTrophyWiiU.png|Classic (Wii U) LucinaAltTrophyWiiU.png|Alt. (Wii U) CriticalHitLucinaTrophyWiiU.png|Critical Hit (Lucina) Costume Gallery Gallery Lucina_Palette_01.jpg Lucina_Palette_02.jpg Lucina_Palette_03.jpg Lucina_Palette_04.jpg Lucina_Palette_05.jpg Lucina_Palette_06.jpg Lucina_Palette_07.jpg Lucina_Palette_08.jpg Reveal trailer Gallery LucinaRobinandothers.jpg Lucina.png Lucina Amiibo.png|Lucina's amiibo figure. Lucina1.jpg lucina2.jpg lucina-3.jpg lucina-4.jpg lucina-5.jpg lucina-6.jpg lucina-7.jpg lucina-8.jpg lucina-9.jpg lucina-10.jpg Lucina eye.jpg|Lucina has the Mark of Naga in her left eye. File:Robin8.jpg Lucinamarth.jpg|Lucina and Marth jH6mZ8DEN8MWt.png jGSEMC42FiU8u.png jfoPdxv4KdV6I.png jriQU4yfHTCP.png jrWSGIZle4Ucx.png j2QDaKJwX3PDC.png JFqMsgsx5MX9Z.png link-lucina.jpg lucina 12.jpg lucina 13.jpg lucina 14.jpg lucina dancing blade.jpg Lucina Ike.jpg lucina in space.jpg lucina marth.jpg lucina rider.jpg Lucina Robin.jpg lucina up aerial.jpg lucina-falcon.jpg lucina-sheik.jpg zamus-lucina.jpg zamus-lucina 2.jpg zamus-lucina-kirby.jpg zelda-palutena-lucina.jpg Trivia *Lucina is the only newcomer who has a question mark in her introduction tagline. *Lucina's official artwork, up taunt, and victory pose is based on her artwork when disguised as Marth. *Lucina is the second newcomer to not have her own official artwork nor special video in the official Super Smash Bros. website, the first being the Mii Fighters. However, Lucina did made her appearance in Robin's official artwork and special video, which may be the reason they do not appear on her page. *Masahiro Sakurai has stated that Lucina was originally meant to be an alternate costume for Marth. However, it was later decided to make her slightly shorter than Marth, as well as changing her sword's properties which required her to become her own character. * All of Lucina's costumes are based on various female characters from Fire Emblem: Awakening. From left to right: Nowi, Cherche, Cordelia, Tiki, Lissa, Tharja, and Sumia. *Lucina is the first female character to be unlockable, as all of the other unlockable characters, including the ones from the past three games, are either male or gender-neutral (specifically Pokémon). *Lucina is the first female clone in the Super Smash Bros. series. **She is also the second clone based on Marth, the first being Roy. *Lucina is the only unlockable character to be officially revealed before the game's release. As such, she is the only unlockable character on the official Smash website who is not listed under the secret characters section, as she is available to view from the website, but is locked when first starting the game on either versions. *Lucina is the only unlockable character in the Wii U version to appear in the game's opening. *Lucina is the only clone character to share the names of all her special and custom special moves with the character she is a clone of, Marth. *Lucina is the only Fire Emblem newcomer in Smash for 3DS/Wii U that doesn't posses a projectile attack. *Lucina is the only clone character who full name does not contain her counterpart's name. *Lucina's status as an unlockable character can be perceived as ironic, as Marth previously filled the role for Melee ''and ''Brawl. External links *Lucina's page on the official website